Euronese
=Overview= Euronese is an official language of the micronation project SR Boli. The base grammar was invented by Comrade Chen, and was expanded upon and reformed by the Euronese Standardization Committee. The vast majority of Euronese syntax is based off of French, with borrowings from Afrikaans, Chinese (Mandarin, Cantonese and Shanghai dialects), German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Portuguese, Russian and Yiddish. The grammar is somewhat French inspired, but "maintains" features of English. =Alphabet= Euronese uses the Latin script, with some additions. *''' -G is pronounced as g (voiced velar plosive) before "a", "o" and "u", and dʒ̈ (voiced postalveolar affricate) before "e", "i" and "ə". To write the phonemes /ge/ and /gi/, a "u" should be added after the "g". To write the phonemes /dʒɑ/, /dʒo/ and /dʒu/, an "i" should be added after the "g". To write the phonemes /gwe/ and /gwi/, an umlaut ( ̈ ) should be added to the "u" the preceeds the "g". -Q is pronounced as k when proceeded by "ue" or "ui", which would be pronounced as /ke/ and /ki/ respectively. -C is pronounced as s (voiceless alveolar fricative) before "e", "i" and "ə", and as k (voiceless velar plosive) before "a", "o" and "u". The following diacritic vowels appear naturally in Euronese but are not reflected in pronunciation: à, è, ê, ï, ô The following Latin letters may be used in words from foreign languages: á, é, ĕ, ŏ, ŭ =Basic Grammar= Nouns Nouns come in two categories, “heavy,” and, “light”. Heavy nouns end in “o”, “u”, “ə” or a consonant Light nouns end in “a”, “i” or “e”. Heavy nouns: Light nouns: '''Plural The plural of the noun is formed by adding “s” to the end of a noun Nouns ending in "on" and "s" get the special plural "-es". This does not make the nouns "light", however. The articles The definite article The definite article has four forms, one for each category of noun in the singular and plural. Il Used for singular heavy nouns Il Inmin The People Il orientu The east La Used for singular light nouns La Partiýa The Party La tierra The earth Los Used for plural heavy nouns Los deis‛s the countries Los s‛evous the hairs Las Used for plural light nouns Las aýis the aunts Las liñes the lines The indefinite article The indefinite article has two forms, one for each category of noun in the singular plural. Uno Used for singular heavy nouns Uno Inmin A People Uno s‛evou a hair Una Used for singular light nouns Una Partiýa A Party Una liñe a line The Partitive- Article The partitive article has three forms, one for heavy nouns, one for light nouns, and one for plural nouns. Note: the partitive article, like in French and other romance languages, also functions as the word “of” section on the word “of” De Used for singular heavy nouns De tienpo some time De arguento some money Di Used light singular nouns Di nuritura some food Des Used for plural nouns Des s‛evous some hairs Other Prepositions and Prepositional Phrases “Of” The word “of” has four forms, one for heavy nouns ending “o” or “u”, one for light nouns, one for heavy nouns ending in a consonant and one for plural nouns. It is essentially the exact same as the partitive article. De Used for singular heavy nouns De il s‛evou of the hair Di Used light singular nouns Di la s‛iena of the dog (Noun ending in a consonant)a (“-a”) Used for heavy singular nouns ending in a consonant Stalina Of Stalin Noska deis‛a Of our country Il Inmina Of the people Des Used for plural nouns Des uttes larkas of those boys “Of the” in the plural After October 25, 2008, a mandatory reform will have gone into effect that changes the plural forms of the prepositional phrase “of the”. The new prepositional phrase will be called the “partitive-definite article”. The reform works as follows: For saying “of the plural noun”, the reform will replace: “''des los'' plural noun” to “''dos'' plural noun” And For saying “of the plural noun”, the reform will replace: “''des las'' plural noun” to “''das'' plural noun” Example: The heads of the dogs Las têtas das s‛ienas The capitals of the countries Las capitalas dos deis‛s To The Euronese word for “to” is, “à”. It is primarily used as a dative phrase to show direction, but can be used in combination with the infinitive of a verb in a sentence, so as to clarify the use of the infinitive in the sentence. Dones il maiýs à lui Give the corn to him Eu ni sabo que à palar! I don’t know what to say! After March 8, 2008, an optional reform will have gone into effect that replaces “à” before singular nouns ending in consonants, or singular nouns beginning with a vowel with “-sko” Una toata Stalinsko A toast to Stalin Eusko To me Nos vel ali ton I; Kuň’onsko We will go to the Kung’on (People’s Park) For The Euronese word for “for” is, “par”. It is used as a dative phrase to show direction Eu vel que-chose faii par tu I will do anything for you After March 8, 2008, an optional reform will have gone into effect that replaces “par” before singular nouns ending in consonants with “-ae” Servettes il Inminae Serve (for) the people Nos trabalýons il Communismusae We work for communism Short list of common prepositions "Should" The word "should" in Euronese is "j‛oln". It is not conjugated in any way, and is treated as a pseudo verbial-preposition. Possession Possession is shown by adding “ka” or “-ka” to the end of a noun. Euka My Stalinka Stalin’s Etomas‛-ka the stomach’s Pronoun There are nine “personal pronouns” and five “abstract pronouns”, two of which share the same meaning. There are no objective pronouns (i.e. “Eu” means both I and me) Personal Pronouns Singular Plural Abstract Pronouns Adjectives Adjectives affect nouns depending on the category and number. Adjectives come after the noun they describe. The base adjective is the adjective used for singular heavy nouns, which always ends in “-o”. For light nouns, the “-o” is switched to “-a”. Plural is formed by adding “-s”. Il s‛ien buono The good dog La Partiýa Granda The Great (or big) Party Los s‛iens buonos The good dogs Las lechas malas The bad leeches Adverbs Adverbs are similar to adjectives, but with several exceptions due to popular speech, not because of any special grammar patterns. In general, adverbs are more dependent on the subject of the sentence, rather than the verb. Unlike adjectives, adverbs can come before the noun they are modifying. Most adjectives can be used as adverbs. Adverbs follow the same grammatical pattern as adjectives in forming the correct form depending on the category and number of subject of the sentence. To form a “-ly” adverb, take the base adjective, remove the “-o” stem and “-amento”. With that, one would apply the same grammatical patterns as just mentioned. Nos jouýeuj‛amentos celebratons tuka anniversoa! We happily celebrate your birthday! Eu rapithamento kouro I run fast There are several adjectives in common usage that do not follow the above grammatical patterns, including “sigüe” (resolutely, also "resolutamento"), and “wanchuan” (completely, also "completamento"), which are derived from Chinese. =Verb= Verbs, in their infinitive, end in “ar”, “er” or “ir”. There is no difference between the three endings. There are no irregular verbs, and all verbs follow the pattern. There are 4 basic tenses. Present Past Future Progressive Present Present tense is shown by removing the “stem” of the verb (“ar”, “er” or “ir”), and conjugating it according to the pronoun it is used with Singular Plural Abstract Pronouns Past The past tense has two forms; simple and perfect. In simple, the stem is removed and “u” is added at the end Trabalýar To work Eu trabalýu I worked In perfect, the word “aph” is placed before the verb, and then the simple past tense is used Aber To have Eu ab abu una s‛iena I have had a dog In the past tense, the only irregularity is that the verb “ser” (to be), maintains the “e” “Seu„ was-not “su” Future Future tense, as well, has two forms; correct and informal In correct, the word “vel” (will) is put before the verb, the stem is removed and replaced with “i” and the word “ton” is put after the verb. Aler To go Eu vel ali ton àl Kuňsa I will go to the (People’s) Commune In the informal, the only difference is that the word “ton” is omitted, other wise it is completely the same as the correct form. In the future tense, the only irregularity is that the verb “ser” (to be), maintains the “e” “Vel sei ton„ will be-not “vel si ton” Progressive The progressive tense functions the same as in English, showing a continuative action. It can be combined with other tenses to form the progressive forms of those tenses. The progressive is formed by removing the stem and replacing it with “omum” Progressive: Apreý utilisomum la banýa, ni ferguesettes à lavar vuska meýns After using the bathroom, don’t forget to wash your hands Present Progressive Eu so es‛cribomum I am writing Past Progressive Eu seu liromum I was reading Future Progressive Eu sei alomum I will be going =Word Lists= Example verbs Ser/Se-er-Be Aber-Have Vienir-Come Alar-Go Aseýar-Sit Lever-Stand/Arise/Lift Palar-Speak Direr-Say Mangiar-Eat Boir-Drink Ecouter-Listen/Hear Regardir-Look/See Ver-See Lirer-Read Es‛criber-Write Jouer-Play Courir-Run Sauter-Jump Hiver-Throw Couper-Cut Tombler-Fall Pleuir-Cry (also, To Rain) Hasser-Laugh Saber-Know Pensar-Think Volar-Want As‛etar-Buy Vendir-Sell Faiar-Make, Do (faire) Comprender-Understand (also, “Fars‛teýtar”) Ýerchar-Support Aimar-Love Pasandar-Like Busehinar-Dislike Detester-Hate Prender-Take Tous‛er-Touch Fermer-Close Ouvrer-Open Fergueser-Forget Rapeler-Remember Doner-Give Mars‛er-Walk Lavar-Clean, Wash Faňer-Put Utiliser-Use Dormir-Sleep Trabalýar -Work (also, “Arbetar”) Jiver-Exist (also, To live) Etudier-Learn (also, To study) Reperar-Repair Apelar-Call (also, To be called) Suiver-Follow Developper-Develop Reconnaisser-Recognize Condamner-Condemn Promoter-Promote Advancer-Advance Critiquer-Criticize Tatoer-Overthrow Promouvouer-Improve Fersuier-Crush Utiliser-Use Muert-mah‛er-Kill Tattaquer-Attack S‛anter-Sing Reprej‛anter-Represent Rou-wer-Mourn Besoiner-Need Efraýer-Fear Celebrater-Celebrate Constrocter-Construct Mah‛er-Build Directions Orientu/Doň-Faň-East Weət-West Nordu-North Sud-South Droit-Right Sinistr-Left Natural objects Fuego-Fire Tierra-Earth Velt-World Taifun-Storm Əer-Air Vent-Wind Soel-Sun Luen-Moon Ciel-Sky Ociennə-Ocean Days of the Week Somtag-Sunday Montag-Monday Tvistag-Tuesday Vodnestag-Wednesday Tirstag-Thursday Freýtag-Friday Caturtag-Saturday S‛abbos-Sabbath (Shabbos) Months (Moýn 4en) Janvari-January (Moýn 5en) Farvari-February (Moýn 6en) Marto-March (Moýn 7en) Avril-April (Moýn 8en) Mai-May (Moýn 9en) Juin-June (Moýn 10en) Julý-July (Moýn 11en) Aouə-August (Moýn 12en) Settembre-September (Moýn 1o) Actuber-October (Moýn 2en) Navanbre-November (Moýn 3en) Decchembre-December Time Tienpo-Time Giur-Day (Also, “tag/tog”) Voh‛-Week Moýn-Month Ýor-Year Nuito-Night Morguen-Morning Midtog-Noon Apreýmidtog-Afternoon Ýechien-Evening Segiur-Today Deman-Tomorrow Əiieý-Yesterday Ec‛t-Now S‛ac(time)-Every(time) Hoeur-Hour Minuto-Minute Seconda-Second Decad-Decade Centuria-Century Parts of the Body Cors-Body Têta-Head Vij‛aj-Face Ýeu-Eye Oreý-Ear Bec-Nose Bous‛-Mouth Bodj‛-Neck Chêc-Cheek Goja-Throat Nena-Breast Coug‛o-Heart Meýn-Hand Aňut-Thumb Aňulia-Finger G‛eta-Wrist Etomas‛-Stomach Revers-Back Pied-Foot (Also “leg”) Əumý-Bone S‛evou-Hair S‛weý-Blood Carne-Flesh Family Familiu-Family Muter-Mother Pater-Father Baba-second Father Fi-Child Fio-Son Fiýa-Daughter Bhaiýa-Brother Bheýn-Sister Əuomm-Man Mads‛ena-Woman Epusa-Wife Epuso-Husband Chachu-Uncle Aýi-Aunt Grand(family)-Grand(family) Places Deýfoňa-Place Erec‛-Land Deis‛-Country Staat-the State Provencia-Province Nac‛ion-Nation Fuerta-Fort Forêt-Forest Rivero-River Lac-Lake Cidade-City Vilaj-Village Etat-State Ro-Street Meýson-House Chambre-Room Banýa-Bathroom G‛ardenýa-Garden Cwisin-Kitchen Kuň’on-Park Kuňsa-Commune Numbers Uno-One Due-Two Dri-Three Quatru-Four Chinqüe-Five Sekstu-Six Septu-Seven Ottu-Eight Nonu-Nine Dies-Ten To form the numbers 11-19, add “-j‛e” to the numbers 1-9 To form the “10” numbers (20, 30 etc), add “-ta” to the number 2-9 Cent-Hundred Miý-Thousand Milýone-Million Bilýone-Billion Demi-Half Quəart-Quarter Lah‛-Hudred Thousand Parskror-Five hundred Thousand Cror-Ten million (1o) Primiero-First to form the rest of the ordinal numbers add “-en/(number)en” to the end of the number Grains Bleý-Wheat Rij‛-Rice Maiýs-Corn Milleý-Millet S‛pelt-Spelt C‛ampa-Barley Farina-Flour Flaksa-Flax Soýa-Soy Rýh‛-Rye Oat-Oats Indian Style Foods Dahi-Yogurt Ghi-Clarified Butter Daal-Lentils Chaana-Chickpeas Chinese Style Foods Duvu-Tofu Fogo-Hotpot (also called “dabinlo”) Dimsuma-Dim sum (dianxin) Giaudj‛i-Dumpling Nomaigai-Sticky Rice Tousa-Red been paste Vegetables Veguetable-Vegetable Cabag‛a-Cabbage Bhindi-Okra Wanýion-Onion Pois-Beans Cartofle-Potato Tamat-Tomato Radis-Radish Brocolia-Broccoli Carrota-Carrot Fruits Frui-Fruit Banan-Banana Maňu-Mango Reýsan-Grape Limona-Lemon Limon-Lime Pomm-Apple Pes‛-Peach Naraňh‛a-Orange Mikan-Clementine Ananas-Pineapple Meats Carne-Meat Pouleý-Chicken Boeuf-Beef Pes‛(a)-Fish Forbidden Meats Treýf-Foods forbidden by Jewish law Puerca-Pork Haisin-seafood Prounas-Shrimp Prounas Dragonas-Lobster Kani-Crab Pes‛a Gata-Catfish Animals Animalia-Animal Elefante-Elephant Tigre-tiger Lion-Lion Urs-Bear Dos‛i-Deer Vas‛-Cow S‛iena-Dog Gato-Cat Viand-Goat Mutan-Lamb S‛eveus-Horse Colors Colore-Color Negro-Black Rogio-Red Roso-Pink Jauno-Yellow Verto-Green Blouo-Blue Griso-Grey Brunetto-Brown Occupation Occupac‛ion-Occupation Arbeter-Worker Fermier-Farmer/Peasant Rodoňgia-Labourer Eleve-Student Lumgia-Weaver Levergia-Washerman S‛evoucoupergia-Barber Roreperargia-Cobbler Metalurggia-Goldsmith Veldgia-Welder Lwagia-Lawyer Mitteariagia-Confectioner Souk‛-wallah-Store Owner Taek‛si-wallah-Taxi Driver Rýoňdogia-Leader (also Gidogia) Daňýuan-Party Official Education Educac‛ion-Education Es‛cola-School Classa-Class Profesor-Teacher Vaýsh‛ait-Knowledge Liver-Book Leson-Lesson K‛estion-Question Ansior-Answer Egj‛aminac‛ion-Examination Testo-Test Metoda-Method Sklarismus-Sklarism (Revolutionary Educational Method) Arta-Art Skila-Skill Vort-Word S‛týlo-Pen Pencil-Pencil (also, “Craýon”) Mis‛el-Proverb (pl. Mis‛lei) Əistwar-Story Əistorio-History Geografia-Geography Mat‛ematicas-Math Squiencəa-Science Lýsenkoismus-Lysekoist Biology Alquemia-Chemistry (also “Chimia”) Gueomitria-Geometry Liňuas Forenýas-Foreign Language Industry Industria-Industry Factoria-Factory Industria Lih‛ta-Light Industry Crafta-Craft Arbet-Work (also, “Trabalý”) Rodoň-Labour Týe-Iron Gaň-Steel Furnesa-Furnace Daqiň-Daqing (a model Industrial Commune) Prodoccion-Production Goel Prodocciona-Production Goal Plan-Plan Agriculture Agricoltura-Agriculture Tenel-Field Dajai-Dazhai (a model Agricultural Commune) Gren-Seed Cropa-Crop Swal-Soil Acre-Plot of land Feelings Imocion-Emotion Jouýeuj‛o-Happy S‛oudlero-Warm Tristo-Sad Froido-Cold Aima-Love Detesta-Hate Coňfuj‛ero-Confused Coug‛euj‛o-Courage Adjectives Adgettivos-Adjectives Buono-Good Malo-Bad Grando-Big (also, Great) Petito-Small (also, Short) Novo-New Ajeýo-Old Mitteo-Sweet Du-sel-Salty (use as is, do not conjugate in normal adjectival pattern) Tarto-Sour Pimento-Spicy Mararo-Bitter Minso-Thin Gordo-Fat Igüio-Expensive Bo’o-Beautiful Cho’o-Ugly Gioleýo-Lovely Loňo-Long Lourdo-Heavy Lejero-Light (not heavy) Radianto-Radiant Glorioso-Glorious Mag‛nifico-Magnificent Vraimento-Truly Falso-False Darko-Dark Contento-Content Illness and Unfavorable Elements Sante-Health Medecino-Medicine Doctore-Doctor Ôpital-Hospital Malad-Illness Malado-Sick Fefer-Fever Colda-Cold Neumonia-Pneumonia Flu-Flu Cancer-Cancer Toň-Pain Tataca il Coug‛a-Heart Attack Poks-Chicken Pox S.A.D.I.-AIDS V.Əu.D.I.-HIV Aveulgio-Blind Sourdo-Deaf Vomit-Vomit Intoksicado-Intoxicated Devianto Soc‛ialo -Social Deviant The Party Partiýa-Party Communisto-Communist Revoluc‛ionario-Revolutionary Revoluc‛ion-Revolution Soc‛ialisto-Socialist Soc‛ialismus-Socialism Marksismus-Marxism Leninismus-Leninism Pensiamo-Thought Inmin-People Armiýa-Army Taiýunsei-General Liñe-Line (pronounced linýe) Elementa-Element Deviasionismus-Deviantionism Revijionismus-Revisionism Reaccionario-Reactionary G‛itan-Clique (also “gang”) Teoria-Theory Jus‛i-Chairman Committia Centrala-Central Committee Propaganda-Propaganda Guenosse-Comrade (plu. Guenossen) Tovaris‛ch-Comrade (pron. Tavaris‛) (plu. Tovaris‛chi) Drapo-Banner (also Flag) Reprej‛entivo-Representative Siýa-Cause Maitog-May Day Fan-Anti Interrogatives Qui-Who Que-What Kitte-Where Qüand-When Pareque-Why Commont-How Kitne-How Much Quel-Which Useful Words Aalo-Hello Daj‛va-Goodbye Spas-Please Danka-Thank you Nonevento-You’re welcome Iras‛hai-Welcome Da-Yes Ni-No Xinkula?-“How are you” (common greeting meaning “You have worked hard?”) Wei Renmin Fuwu-“Fine.” (response to above meaning “Serving the people.”) Ossi-Also, too T‛o-So Beseder-OK Toto-All Und-And Kuch-Only Oncor-Again Pir-Then Bes‛u-Must …Manse-Long Live… Sigüe-Completely Greetings Welcome - Iras‛hai Hello - Aalo Good morning - Buonogiur Good afternoon - Buono Apreýmid-tog Good evening - Buono Aven Good night - Buono Nuito Good bye - Daj‛va How are you? - Commont ses tu? Long time no see - Ohisas‛iburidesne What's your name? - Vuska nome se commont apelèa? Where are you from? - C‛oň kitte vienettes vus? Pleased to meet you - Es se bocup buono à faiar vuska acwancenta Good luck - Buono chancə! (Jufuni!) Cheers/Good health - Gambui!/Sante! (Nostrovýa!) Bon appétit - Ittadakimasə Bon voyage - Buono voýajə Excuse me/ Sorry - Teveixiba! How much is this? - Itte se kitne paise? Thank you - Danka You're welcome - Non evento Where's the toilet? - Kitte se la banýa? I love you - Tə-aimo =Example text= Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights "Totos əumanos sevants naissevants libero und ecwalo en dinýiteè und reh‛ts. Sevants douevants mit raison unth conciencə und j‛oln ajevants ò́s outros en uno espiriə bhaiýas‛iffa." All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brothejood. =Cyrillic Alphabet for Euronese= An adaptation of the Cyrillic Alphabet is also used to write Euronese. Cyrillic "Layout" *'Notes' There are two variations of the letter “e” in Cyrillic. The letter “э” is used in the initial and final position and “е” is used in the medial position. When “е” is used in the initial position, it is pronounced as “ýe”. The letter “Һ” is used specifically after consonants, as in the word “бҺаія” (“bhaiýa”, brother). There are three variations of the letter “i” in Cyrillic. The letter “и” is used in the initial and final position. The letter “і” (dotted I) is used next to other vowels or the letter “й”. The letter “ı” (dottless I) is used between consonants. The letter “ы” is a variation of the letter “ý” in Cyrillic that is used specifically in the final position. Sample text using Cyrillic Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights «Тотос 'уманос сeвантс наiссeвантс лıберо унд экуало эн дıнйітеэ унд рехтс. Севантс доуевантс мıт раісон унд консіенс' унд золн ажевантс ос оутрос эн уно эспири' бҺаіяшıффа.» All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages